


Hen's Night

by Tuvstarrs



Category: Akatsuki no Yona | Yona of the Dawn
Genre: Authour choose not to use archive warnings due to mention of illegal substances, College AU, Crack Fic, Gen, Not a serious sentence in sight, You Have Been Warned, tumblr drabble challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 17:23:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14623503
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tuvstarrs/pseuds/Tuvstarrs
Summary: Hak returns from a quick visit to his dad to find his friends plastered and dressed in less than desirable attire.





	Hen's Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BlueVinca1](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueVinca1/gifts).



> A Tumblr drabble request: 4. "I'm too sober for this." For Hak and HHB. Written for the lovely darkprincess238

"Oh, everybody! Hak's here!" Yona shouted and threw herself into the arms of a momentarily stunned Hak.

"What the—? What's happening here? Why is she hugging me, and do I even dare to ask about the remarkably ugly poultry costumes?" Hak asked as he stared wide-eyed down at the red-haired, clearly plastered girl wearing something suspiciously similar to one of those cheap, fake wedding dresses, complete with a plastic tiara and everything.

She was still insisting on hugging him tightly. He could feel his cheeks flush at the unexpected intimacy and cleared his throat awkwardly. Bending her fingers off of him, he ignored the hurt look in her eyes and turned to the rest, who made little effort to hide their amusement at the spectacle. She might not have understood why he wasn't completely comfortable with being so close, at least not in front of the rest, but that didn't help the situation one bit. Yona was, as always, blissfully unaware.

That girl was denser than a bag of rocks.

"Now, can someone—for the love of everything unholy—explain to me why you all are beyond plastered and dressed like something out of a really bad horror movie," he asked, throwing another disbelieving stare at Shin-ah's feathery attire, "Seriously, a decapitated chook of all things!?"

Shin-ah merely shrugged, and Hak wasn't sure if the jab didn't get through or he simply didn't care. It was always hard to know with Shin-ah.

"Well, while you were away with your grandpa, we…uh…might have, accidentally, signed up to be extras in a, uh...how did you put it, 'a really bad horror movie'?" Yoon explained, looking more than a little embarrassed at the confession.

"…What"

"Ah, come on, Hak, Where's your sense of fun?" Jae-Ha's voice was thick with amusement and the words slightly slurred as he raised a suggestive eyebrow at the disbelief in the other's voice before putting on a small show by crooning in his colourful rooster-attire.

"How—when? I, I don't have the words for it," Hak blinked several times. The unsolicited thought that Tae-woo, the little shit, would have put something in his morning muffin popping up in the back of his mind. It seemed the only logical explanation.

He _had_ to be high.

Deciding to take pity on Hak who, frankly, looked closer to breaking-point by the second, Jae-ha filled in, "We really did get cast in a crappy movie as extras, except for Yona-dear, as I think you can see by her get-up," he explained, giving a quick nod towards Yona when he mentioned her name. "Some guys at her uni's making a movie and put up a poster for it. In reward, we were given a couple of cartons of beer. Here's the real kicker though, if you haven't figured it out already, it's called, "The Hen's Night."

It took Hak a moment to process what he had just been told. He stared at them, from Yoon in his sickeningly yellow chicken-costume whose feathers were dyed bright red with fake blood, to the star of the movie with her Hen's attire appropriately trashed—they must have finished the end-scene, the cliché one where the heroine finally gets away but not without a few scrapes and torn clothing—and then promptly spun around.

"…Nope, way too sober for this. I'm out," he said over his shoulder, ignoring the complaining, wailing and more than appropriate for the occasion he had to admit, chicken-squawking behind him.

Escaping was really the only sane thing to do


End file.
